


Add To Me

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Surgery, Team as Family, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Newly engaged and ready to take on the world together, Alex and Lena --along with Tilly and all their family and friends-- take the next steps to getting Alex her new hand. But is it ever really quite that simple with this crew?For the twelve months of Christmas, I have gifts for all of you.For the twelve months of Christmas, I'm a masochist it's truuuuuuuuuue.A new Pyramid adventure,(As inspired by the Allen Sherman version of ye olde classic. If you haven't heard it, do yourself a favor and find Dr Demento's Christmas Album.)OMG, guys! This is my 450th fic!!! HOLY CRAP!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pyramid [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/616513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Add To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panyan/gifts).



> I know I've said it many a time since meeting Angie, but I LOVE HER. Just the right mix of sweet and sassy, smart and wily. I'm so glad she threw herself into this world with her usual chaos.
> 
> And yes, Pickle, the bit with our lovely crackpairing of Kara/Angie is indeed a special gift for you! And we all get to enjoy it. :) <3

Much as the happy couple might have liked to have kept their promises to themselves for even a bit, that wasn't going to happen. Bug noticed the promise strings immediately, panicking when they explained they were going to get married, terrified that meant they didn't want her anymore. 

Horrified that they had inadvertently scared their daughter so, Alex and Lena fussed over her the day after their engagement, turning away all company and canceling some loose plans with the others. Tilly even forewent her constant fretting over the cybernetics… at least mostly.

It also gave them time to do their best to plan how to tell an excitable Kryptonian about the strings on their fingers. Not to mention Eliza… And Sandy… And…

They were both starting to sweat.

Luckily, they legitimately needed to take some time as their little family group and it bought them a couple days before Kara invaded, saw the strings and had exactly the excited meltdown expected when she was told the good news. Knowing that she would happily be the messenger to the others, Alex and Lena left Kara to it so they could get back to work. Even though they knew it was going to get them in trouble with Eliza for not telling her themselves.

Thus it went, Team Danvers-Luthor doing last minute preparation for the cyberhand installation mixed in with an endless stream of well-wishes in various levels of disruptive. 

At least in the lab at L-Corp, they had privacy.

\----

Because Susan and Lucy and Maggie were loving pains in the ass, Alex was given a party/funeral with all the horrible attendant hand puns. Many of them on banners all over the room with attendant glittery streamers, or written in icing on a collection of cakes. Lena was both aghast and amused at them and the gallows humor, while Kara just left them to it and hung out with a busy Bug. It helped relax Alex, even if she was only allowed a couple of beers.

Then came the morning of June nineteenth and a surgical procedure the likes of which planet Earth had never seen. Five and a half months after losing part of her hand to damage and infection… the rest of Alex's right hand was careful excised, right down to the blunt ends of her radius and ulna. 

Thanks to Tilly's amazing little shutoff implants along the nerve trunks in two places in her arm, Alex was able to remain as awake as she saw fit for her long vigil, completely drug-free. Her girls had wisely set up a modular system that would change from chair to recliner to treadmill to enable rest, sleep and exercise. As the surgery and installation was expected to take a minimum of thirty-six hours, it was a necessity.

Several of the best minds in the medical field attended live or over a 3D teleconference, but they all deferred to the small child among them. There would have been more, but their egos kept them away as the protective moms would tolerate no disrespect to their brilliant daughter and her amazing work. 

Months of research and experiments came together in machined chunks of composite metals and plastics, thimblefuls of wires fine as spider silk, and an army of tiny robots the size of fleas. Bug was in her element, serious and intent over her creations, directing them with steady hands and a supercomputer mind.

Sophisticated chemical cocktails bonded to Alex's severed nerves to the fine wires and locked the mounting hub to her raw bones. Once everything healed and the connections were sound, the actual hand would be attached to the hub. Experts watched in awe, barely able to help the sheer brilliance of the miracle child and the youngest Luthor who had escaped the madness that had tainted her family so.

Lena was shaking with fatigue and stress within twelve hours, humbled at how steady Tilly remained. There were few places for a break, but Alex coaxed them into snuggling with her for a nap in those precious moments amidst the stress.

The night before the longest day of the year passed quickly and nearly forty-eight hours after the procedure began, Alex woke abruptly when the buzz of noise and activity changed around her.

"Shh, shh," Lena reassured even as she collected a wavering Tilly, barely able to stay on her feet. The child was done in, the gold eyes barely open, her body slowly collapsing into Lena's, but her little smile was triumphant.

"Ev'e'thing looks good, Mama. Gotta sleep now…"

One of the attending neurologists was carefully watching over a machine that was closing a rubbery sleeve around Alex's right arm, tugging lightly towards her missing hand. For better or worse, Alex saw little physical change in the lump around where her hand was supposed to be. She knew it was a pack of chemicals and tech that would accelerate healing and bonding to the cyberwear. 

She'd never admit it, but she was relieved to not have to look at her arm even further truncated than it already had been. It was shallow of her and she knew it, not having to look at it, because millions of people dealt with amputations and she should be strong enough to do so as well.

But she still couldn't help but be grateful anyway.

To keep her antsy butt pinned down for a few more minutes, Lena poured Tilly into Alex's lap to be cuddled. Tilly might be small, but she was deadweight with exhausted sleep, well earned.

"Let me check over that everything is in place before you move, darling."

After much fussing, Alex was relieved to have her arm released from where it had been pinned into stillness for so long. Lena gently folded the tortured limb to her torso and strapped it snugly into place so that they could gratefully escape the surgical theater and be together as a family.

It was a quiet birthday the following day, a gentle celebration of the start of Alex's twenty-eighth year of life. It felt right, like a dovetailing of intent on this new start she was halfway through. 

A few days later and Alex was understandably twitchy. Bug declared the meat and machine sound enough for a long, hot shower --with all three of them to ensure adequate help and enjoyment-- and a happy compliance with Kara's somewhat desperate suggestion of a big, fancy brunch the next day. They were all ready for a bit of normalcy in the chaos. 

\----

Worn out by her unexpectedly busy morning and ready to set aside the usual craziness of her superhero life, Kara happily headed for the apartment where she had once visited Alex so often. Despite the distance of the location, it felt good to inhabit the space while Alex was off in domestic bliss with Lena and Tilly and the Hudson was still in full rehabilitation.

Alex. 

The chaos and fear of all the madness around that life-altering injury had rocked not only her sister, but all those who loved her. It was the closest Kara had seen to Alex reaching an irreversible breaking point since… since Jeremiah had died.

She would have made it in the end, continued to rebuild her sense of self, carried on just as she always did. Of course, she'd managed to make a family with two of the smartest people on the whole planet, because she was just that amazing, and now she was going to be almost as good as new.

Alex might never seem to understand just how amazing she truly was, but those that loved her knew.

Slipping in the familiar window that now bore her own curtains, Kara was grateful for the millionth time for the visual blurring technology Lena had created and installed into a wearable gauntlet. Anything to protect her havens from prying eyes was a gift. Happy to be home, she stretched and decided to forego worrying about changing clothes for the moment. There was no one here she needed to fear discovering her.

She'd known Angie was there long before landing, heard her heartbeat and the sounds of the Great British Bake Off. So she grabbed a glass of water and went over to her girlfriend where she had stood up from the couch. Delighted to be close once more, Kara took one delicate hand in hers and happily leaned in for a little kiss.

Which got notably, no response.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw some of the fight."

It wasn't the words themselves that gave Kara pause, but the tone of them. There was something in Angie's normally easygoing nature that spoke of something cold and almost threatening.

In a great many ways, Angie was reminiscent of Alex: personable, mercurial, loving, dangerous. Oh sure, Angie was all bark and little bite, but her wit could cut deeply. And sometimes, words could feel like Kryptonite.

"It scared me."

There it was, baldly stated and agonizing; the reality of how, no matter how well-meaning Kara's actions, she could still inspire fear. That would never stop hurting.

When Kara yanked her hand back, there was something there, never felt in her careful gentleness with her lady. It was a hint of that otherworldly power, held so carefully in check.

"So that's what it feels like," Angie mused, her tone still giving nothing away. "I'd always wondered."

Kara was so torn, wanting nothing more than to flee as fast as she could, leaving only wind and regrets in her wake. But she paused and was rewarded by a gentle brush of fingers over the hand she had so roughly yanked away.

"You deserve better than to be… tested by my temper, but I was scared for you, Kara."

That stalled Kara's panic, stilled the maelstrom of fear and anger at always being the 'other'. The tentative stroking of Angie's fingers over her own was a hypnotic petting motion; soothing, calling up pleasant memories of superpowers conquered enough to hug Alex, to pet a purring Streaky and causing no harm.

When Angie finally looked up, her dark blue eyes were awash in tears.

"I'm sorry."

It was a relief that there was no flinch in Angie's so very vulnerable human body as Kara wrapped her up in strong arms. Kara shushed further words, sank her enhanced senses deep into the feel, smell and sounds of this woman she'd come to love.

"So am I. Causing you to worry breaks my heart."

Sitting, Kara was relieved and unsurprised that Angie dropped heavily into her lap to cling tightly. The tactile nature of both of them was always a welcome meeting point. Angie loved how Kara was forever a bit blushy and sweet about the affectionate touches that came so naturally from her. Even now, Angie curled her hand around Kara's neck and the base of her skull, nosing into the pale hair to immerse herself fully in the experience. Having been on Earth for so long, Kara fit in well. But up close and personal, there was something… just a little different about her.

Angie had been enjoying figuring out the subtleties over time. It was little things, the texture of her skin, the scents of her, the fine lines on her fingertips that ran in completely different patterns than humans. How the smell of sunlight never seemed to leave her, even in the dreariest weather. 

Yet, the feel of her was misleadingly normal, the soft silkiness of the long blonde mane, the soft/hard of her delightful musculature, the press of bone beneath her skin. There were softer places too, but those had remained incidental touches, cradled in long hugs and warm snuggles. Angie was still fine with the excruciatingly slow pace of their courting. 

It was worth it.

"How do you do it?" It was too generic of a question and Angie knew it. She was just bad at staying quiet for very long --always had been-- and sometimes just blurted things out. "Specifically, control your powers."

There was a faint lilt of amusement in Kara's voice, and the heaviness of relief she always felt when she could talk honestly about these things. 

"I calculate fast. I have to. Well, everyone has to. You grab a solid object with much more force than you'd grab an egg or a kitten. I just have a wider range to deal with."

Angie snorted expressively and tightened her loose hug around Kara's neck. "Wider range, she says. Understatement. God, you must have to do that with everything, not just the strength. Because catching a building and snatching someone out of the way of one must be so hard, y'know, so they don't get terminal kinetic poisoning."

Kara had never heard it phrased quite that way, could almost hear her sister's voice in the words, relished the often dark humor of the humans who had become her family.

"Something like that," she murmured, cradling Angie closer and breathing her in. "It's something I can't relax for one instant, at least around people."

"There's no way to, I dunno, shut it off?"

"Not in my control, no."

Angie's whole body became a vise, squeezing Kara to her with all her strength. "That must be hard."

It was a welcome kindness, the acknowledgement of Kara's differentness and all that it meant. It was in these vulnerable moments, feelings laid bare, that Kara most wished that she could hug back with everything in her, instead wallowing in all of her senses, focused on all the little things that made Angie's physical whole.

Relaxed again, the pair were ready to face their day, Kara asking gently, "do you want to skip brunch?"

Instantly, Angie pulled her whole body back to look into her girlfriend's face. 

"No!" Gentling, she explained herself better. "No, we've both been looking forward to this. Speaking of which, you better get ready, speedy."

With sweet kisses, they separated to finish getting ready. Used to how fast Kara could get things done, Angie grabbed her purse and checked her phone. She called out, "am I calling a taxi or are you doing the super-uber?"

With a burst of wind, Kara appeared, still in her heroic suit. 

"I always like a chance to carry you."

That earned her another kiss.

With the blurring toy humming away, the pair could travel with reasonable assurance of not being spotted. The day was already hot around them, the coolness of the open air rushing by taking the teeth out of the heat.

"Hey! Did you know it's exactly half a year 'til Christmas?"

The comment was so unexpected and so random that Kara burst out laughing and gave a pleased Angie a little squeeze.

"Well, then happy half-Christmas!"

A discrete landing in a nearby park and one super-change of clothes later, the young couple walked hand in hand to meet their family and friends.

With time, trauma and proximity, the gang had grown ever closer, making extra effort while separated by the Hudson's long rehabilitation. With the intellectual drama of the cyberhand, they felt deprived of one another's company and had rallied for the fancy brunch.

"Danvers party," Kara told the host and there was something amused in his practiced smile as he took them to the back of the chic café.

They could hear the chaos before they saw it.

There was something about this big group of family and friends that brought out the best in them, the happiness and loud energy enervating them all. A great roar of welcome went up at the appearance of the couple, an instant sense of coming home.

Alex seemed more cheerful than she had been on her birthday a few days ago and Angie took that as permission to startle her into a laugh. Which meant plopping into her lap and pressing a wet fart noise to her cheek. Obligingly, Alex cracked up and gave her a back-cracking hug, no less potent for being down a hand.

Uncaring that she was cuddling her sister's girlfriend, Alex asked nonchalantly, "how was traffic?"

Just as deadpan and with a hint of mischief, Angie replied, "not bad. I like the traffic-copter view, I gotta say!"

With another laugh, Alex gently shoved her off to browse the feast already in progress. There were the dregs of fancy finger-food appetizers already out: mini brioches, frittata squares, deviled eggs and donut holes, which Kara fell on hungrily. No one minded playing second fiddle to her superpowered stomach.

As per earlier orders, platters of goodies came out to be served family style. The centerpieces were a pyramid of biscuits awaiting creamy sausage gravy and circles of naked eggs Benedict aside trenchers of their cheesy topping. The noise level spiked up as the gang fell on the feast, mountains of fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy hash browns vanishing alongside fruit and vegetables and pitchers of tasty drinks both spiked and virgin.

Even later than Kara and Angie, the mom squad showed up and was just as enthusiastically greeted. More tables were dragged close, Eliza, Reba, Cat and Sandy dispersing themselves among the others. 

Angie was as effusive as the rest of them, but there was an edge of holding back in her and she scooted just a little closer to Kara.

Grinning secretively, Kara leaned over and whispered to her sister, "she's actually scared to death of Eliza and Gran both."

"An expert in fake it 'til you make it," Alex whispered back and they giggled naughtily at one another.

Distracted, Angie missed the exchange, but Lena gave the sisters a wry look that made them just laugh loudly. There was no annoyance in Lena and she collected sweet kisses from her fiancé just because she could.

Not so long ago, Lena would have never seen herself with friends… much less close ones. Now, ordinary things like random, happy phone calls and ladies nights and big, noisy brunches were a thing. A regular thing! So regular that they had even developed their own rules. Today would have normally been a 'no couples' day. And it still felt a bit like that, even with Alex snuggled into her side as they all sat around chatting over their meals. One might think it would put a crimp in their styles, but it was actually really refreshing. Being so crazy about someone could be… distracting.

Not to mention that it was a relief to have so much else to pay attention to than just one another; a rest from the intensity of their recent work.

As the feast wound down, it surprised no one that Lucy's voice rose up to engage in her favorite pastime of needling Alex.

"It's just the gods punishing you for your filthy ways!"

There was something in the dynamic of the two friends that let them get away with shit like that. A weird safe zone only they understood the rules of. Alex extracted her newly stumped forearm from its sling and shook it carefully at Lucy as though it were a fist. When she zinged back, she used a big, deep, fake preacher voice full of fire and brimstone that was belied by her obvious humor.

"They have taken my hand but forgot I had a tongue!"

Lena flushed red as the group roared in raunchy approval and raised their glasses in a toast. Kara was clearly confused until Maggie leaned over and quietly explained, making her blush almost as hard as Lena.

Despite the embarrassment, it felt good at the end of a long week of experiments and stresses on both the law enforcement and business fronts. That it was nearly that time of the month wasn't really helping any. Though at least they could laugh about it. Settled around a big table at one of their favorite cafes with the summer heat blunted by a wall of plants, the normalcy felt good. 

The day felt more special than ever, family and friends rallied around in support of one another. It was a welcome respite.

Because the stress wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> shatterpath Hmmmm… What does Angie say that makes Kara recoil?  
> mandylynnw Angie could say “it scared me” and Kara thinks she means Kara scared her.  
> shatterpath oh! Shit, I hadn't even thought of that
> 
> SinginPrincess: I hate my brain but Lucy making a lame joke about the gods punishing Alex for her filthy ways. And Alex just goes: they took my arm but forgot I had a tongue  
> Shatterpath: AHAHAHAHHAHAH! omg, that is SO THEM! and she'd say it in that big, ponderous (silly) voice like a cartoon preacher!  
> SinginPrincess: Yes! Bonus if Lena's face becomes red as a tomato. It just completely goes over Kara’s head and she just thinks that if she can’t punch someone she can easily take them down with select words. Because Alex totally could. The others laughing mercilessly and someone whispers the real meaning to her.


End file.
